


A Hidden Love

by stephsthighs



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith suffers a lot emotionally bc why not, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, klance, lance is a wimp, team voltron is so done with them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephsthighs/pseuds/stephsthighs
Summary: Lance's flirting knows no limits, regardless of the species and gender he's flirting with. When Team Voltron lands on a very pink planet known as Rosamor, where the concept of love is held to a very high standard, Lance puts his flirting to use and ends up in quite a pickle, resulting in him being put under a love spell and being head over heels for our favorite mullet boy.How will Keith deal with a love struck Lance and just what is Lance hiding from everyone?





	

**Author's Note:**

> The team meets the Rosaplumas and Lance pisses one of them off.

Lance didn’t mind the color pink, of course not. What he did mind was the fact that this entire planet was pink- the clouds, the dirt, the water- even the aliens here were varying shades of pink. It was nauseating looking everywhere and only seeing the same color. 

“Ugh…” Keith grumbled, not bothering to hide is dislike in front of the inhabitants.

Allura threw a quick glare towards him over her shoulder before turning back to the Rosaplumas, as Coran had informed the group. As Allura spoke to the leader of the alien race, Lance took this time to more thoroughly observe the new (to him) aliens. They were humanoids, more or less. Their ears were pointed like Alteans, but their eyes were pitch black, no pupils visible. They were very tall and thin, their skin varying in shades of pink. Coran had informed them that the deeper the shade of pink, the more authority the rosapluma had. Lance took a moment to admire the rosapluma speaking with Allura, who he assumed was the leader. They were taller than most of the others, their hair touching the ground and held together in a beautiful braid, the color of cotton candy. He concluded that the Rosapluma were a beautiful species, regardless of how pink-drenched their home was.

Glancing around, bored with just standing there, Lance tried to find something - or someone- to entertain him. Lucky for him, he spotted a rosapluma edging away, a bundle of what could be alien flowers in their arms. Lance weighed his options: stay and listen to Allura try to convince the leader to ally with them, or follow the rosapluma and help them out with their “heavy” load. Of course he chose the latter.  
Lance nudged Hunk’s side and nodded towards the direction the rosapluma had left in. Hunk raised a brow at him.

“What?”

“I’m following that rosapluma that just left,” Lance said, his voice low. He ignored the tired sigh Hunk gave him.

“ _Or_ you could stay here like the rest of us and not probably get into trouble?”

The two of them held eye contact for a few ticks before Hunk gave a subtle groan of annoyance, the hint of an endeared grin hiding among the previous action.

“Don’t get in trouble Lance,” Hunk nudged Lance’s shoulder with his, “This is the last time I cover you, dude.”

Of course it wasn’t going to be.

 

 

Keith knew something was up the moment Lance and Hunk started whispering towards each other, both of them glancing in the same direction more than once. Typically, he didn’t like getting involved in any of Lance’s schemes whenever they met a new species of aliens, but when he saw Lance sneak off without Hunk- well, Keith got curious.  
The Rosapluma were indeed a beautiful species compared to the vast majority of the ones the team has already encountered and Lance probably ran off to go flirt with one of them. For some reason, that last thought irked Keith and led him to his final decision. He’d follow Lance to keep him from harassing whoever he chose to chase after. Yeah, that’s it. Once he was sure everyone was focused on the discussion between Allura and the Rosapluma- Flor- Keith quickly snuck away towards the direction Lance had run off in.

 

 

“So, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?”

“Heaven? Fell? I have not fallen and I don’t know what this “heaven” is…”

Lance honestly felt like his insides were imploding but kept his face pleasant. Amoral was beautiful and Lance sure as hell wasn’t leaving them alone until he got some sort of response, whether it be rejection or, hopefully, acceptance.

_Okay, let’s try a more straightforward approach…_ Lance thought to himself, confident that this new approach would work.

“Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you?”

When Amoral’s cheeks flushed a bright fuschia, Lance knew he had succeeded. 

“Ah… No, not… recently…” Amoral stuttered. Looking shy all of a sudden, they twirled a strand of curly pink hair between their delicate fingers.

Lance couldn’t help the sly smirk that slid onto his face because _holy shit, it’s working!_

“Well, let me be the first to say I’ve never seen a beauty quite like yours.”

_They giggled, holy shit, it’s really working!_

“Are all humans this forward?”

“Only the handsome ones such as myself.”

“I’d like to visit Earth sometime if all humans were like you…”

“Well-”

“LANCE!”

_No, no way, not now._

“Is that your friend?”

Amoral leaned back and peeked over his shoulder and Lance did his best to block their view.

“Who ever it is is probably hallucinating, haha…”

“Lance!”

_Of course, it just had to be mullet man._

“Ah, it’s your teammate, the red one.”

Before Lance could pull Amoral away, away from Keith, he felt a hand land on his shoulder.

“Lance- what are you doing?”

Lance closed his eyes, tilted his head back, and let out a sound of annoyance before turning to glare at Keith.

“None of your business, Mullet.”

“It is most definitely my business. Especially when you run off to flirt with a complete stranger!”

Lance heard a quiet gasp behind him and it was then that he remembered Amoral. He spun around to take them away but he stopped short when he noticed the angry expression on their face.

“Uh, Amoral? Are you-”

“You _immoral, cheating_ -”

Lance felt his body tense at their harsh tone but quickly relaxed into a more confused stance.

“Whoa, whoa, _cheating?_ ”

Lance quickly glanced back only to see Keith with an equally confused expression. Whatever was happening, neither of them knew exactly what to do. He decided that it was best to just calm Amoral down first.

“Amoral, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh don’t act so confused! How could you court me when you’re already involved with the red one?!”

_What._

This seemed to snap Keith out of his confused daze, his face immediately turning a bright red.

“We are _not_ involved!” Keith shouted, though it had no effect on Amoral, their expression still set in anger.

“I don’t know how relationships work exactly on Earth, but here, we do not jump around from partner to partner, so I think-” Lance flinched when they started raising their hands up.

“Amoral?! What are you-”

“-You should learn what it means to be completely devoted to your loved one!”

“ _Lance!_ ”

“ _Keith!_ ”

The last thing Lance saw was a flash of white and Keith’s terrified expression.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a little short but aaah, I hope you enjoyed that! this is actually the first piece I've written in over a year, but this idea hit me out of nowhere and I just love Klance so much, I had to share it with you all! 
> 
> While I am more or less happy with this chapter, I felt like I could have introduced the Rosaplumas a bit better, along with their culture. If i do decide to edit this before or after I post the second chapter, I'll put the edited bits for those who have already read this chapter here in the end notes.
> 
> (this chapter was very dialogue heavy, i realized, but since it's just setting things up, the rest of the chapters should be longer. keyword: should.)
> 
> one last thing: I have no idea how long this story is going to be. I have a clear end goal in mind, but I have no idea how long it's going to take to get there. But hey, it'll be a journey for all of us eh?


End file.
